


Movie Night

by skripka



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-19
Updated: 2004-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: You two have...something...going on.





	Movie Night

"So, what's going on between you and the Colonel?"

Daniel looked up at Sam's entrance.

"Um, what?"

She grinned, and sat down on the edge of the desk. "I asked what was up between you and the Colonel."

"Oh." Daniel looked back at his pile of papers. "Um. Nothing."

"Really?" One perfectly arched eyebrow threatened Sam's hairline. "I don't believe you."

Daniel turned back to watch Sam and glanced at the clock. "What don't you believe?"

"You two have...something...going on." She shrugged. "It started a few weeks ago, after that mission to PX-6752."

 

_hot sweat, glistening skin.  
hard muscles, kisses returned_

 

Daniel thought back. "The proto-Mesopotamians?"

"Yeah."

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Daniel found his fingers gripping onto his chair arms and forced himself to relax.

"Uh huh." Sam slipped in between Daniel and his desk, hooking her foot under a rung to push his chair away, but not letting it go too far. "You know you can't lie to me."

"I can't? And who said I was lying?"

Sam's head tilted in slight frustration. "Daniel."

Daniel ducked his head. "Fine. You can't tell anyone, though. Not even Jack."

Her grin lit up the tiny office as she leaned forward. "Tell me."

Daniel leaned forward as well and whispered. "Hockey."

 

_arms testing restraints, straining  
head bowed, patiently waiting for commands_

 

"Hockey?!" Sam's head swung back and nearly smacked Daniel's nose. He protected his face as he hushed her. "What's the big secret about hockey?"

"I enjoyed it." Daniel's cheeks warmed.

"And this is a problem why exactly?"

"If I admit I liked the game, Jack won't watch movies with me. He'll only want to watch hockey on every single movie night."

"You two have a movie night?"

"Sort of."

"And you didn't invite me?"

"It's more of a dare. He picks something he thinks I'll hate, and vice versa. We're trying to...find each other's limits, that sort of thing. "

 

_"Just say it."_  
"God..."  
"Come on...say it!"  
"Please!" 

 

"Ah. What's next on your agenda?"

"Das Boot."

"Subtitles and submarines." Sam pursed her lips, frowning slightly. "You are a brave man, Doctor Jackson."

"Thank you." Daniel considered briefly. "I think."

"I meant it as a compliment." Sam jumped lightly off the desk. "You do realize that you aren't entirely off the hook, right? I expect a full report."

"A full report of the effects of subtitles and submarines on cranky Air Force colonels?"

"Of course." Sam grinned once more as she left the office.

Daniel looked at the clock once more. He had enough time to send that email before leaving the mountain. If he sped a bit, he could get home before Jack's knees started bothering him. No point in making the old man wait too long, after all. Not when there were more interesting things to do with their time.

**Author's Note:**

> for sffan. Prompt was:
> 
> Stargate SG-1.
> 
> Jack/Daniel.
> 
> "So, what's going on between you and the Colonel?" (from Sam)


End file.
